


The Game

by Ceredwen



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: pttrpr0nprmpts, F/M, Frotting (on a motorbike), Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceredwen/pseuds/Ceredwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not going to make it easy for her this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for pttrpr0nprmpts.

Hermione begins at dinner when her parents are over for their weekly visit. No, thinks Sirius, that's not quite right. She begins before they arrive. It's the same little game she loves to play with him every week but that doesn't mean he's tired of it. Far from it.

She finds him about thirty minutes before her parents are due to arrive. They're more punctual than the Hogwarts Express so the interruption she's counting on is a safe bet and they both know it. He likes to mix it up - where he'll be found. Sometimes he taunts her out in the garden, seeing how far she'll push the game with the whole world in easy view of their antics. Once he waited for her in the sitting room reading _Hogwarts: A History_, and by the look on her face he knew he'd upped the ante just as he'd hoped. Her cool had broken for just a moment, licking her lips in anticipation. Then she'd recovered, crawled into his lap and ground against his crotch while he read passages from that damned book. She'd threatened to stop if he did, so of course he didn't.

She'd nearly had to explain why Sirius was in the bedroom changing his trousers that day. That's part of the game too; nobody gets to come. Then all through dinner Sirius forces polite conversation through his teeth while all he can think about is sinking his hard cock into her tight hole.

Today he's in the garage doing a little work on the bike. He's not going to make it easy for her this time. The tips of his fingers are black with grease and oil and dirt. If she wants to tease him, she'll have to get over a bit of her natural fussiness.

The sound of her heels click against the concrete with little echoes in the mostly vacant garage; he pretends not to hear. Then she hums and begins to circle the bike, like she's sizing up her quarry, which she is. Without so much as a glance in her direction, Sirius continues to work on the bike, using a very dirty rag to oil the chain.

"Turn it on," says Hermione. The sultry purr tells Sirius everything he needs to know about how much she's enjoying this challenge.

"I can't," he replies, eyes on his work. "Chains off; it needed a good... _lube_."

Hermione laughs a throaty chuckle and takes another step closer.

"Is it stable? Magically, I mean; it won't fall over if I get on?"

Sirius' respect for her just went off the charts. The clever minx has taken his obstacle and is going to make it a prop.

"It'll hold," he says with careful nonchalance.

The first he sees of her is actually her foot - well shoe; red with a thin heel tapering to a point. As she swings her leg over the leather seat, she catches him with the toe of said shoe under his chin and forces his head up to meet her eyes. They are wicked with mischief and lust. Then, with a little wink, she presses that same toe to his chest and gives him a shove.

He only just catches himself, arms bent back and palms to the floor. He starts to give her a little glare but what he sees yanks the words out of his mouth.

Hermione has pulled her skirt up to fully expose herself. She's not got any knickers on. With those red heels in the stirrups, she's straddled the seat, pressing down and rubbing. He can see it all. She's not even using her fingers; she's just going to come right on his seat.

"Oh, bullshit," he mutters.

He's a bit too stupid with lust to get his zipper down quickly (he keeps fumbling for a button), but when he finally manages it, he goes straight into a hard pull. If his dick gets dirty, then his dick gets dirty; he doesn't really care. This is going to be brilliant. Hermione is utterly fucking gorgeous, rubbing wantonly on the seat, and all for him.

Their typical game has got a bit out of hand, but they're both too ready to come to quit now. It's still their game, but tonight around the dinner table Sirius won't be quite as tense.

Hermione's fingers grip the round tip of the seat and dig in, head tipped back, and hips steadily rocking her clit against the leather. It is the most gorgeous sight he has ever wanked to.

He wants to tell her to open her blouse a little so he can get a proper look at her chest, but there's no time. He's too close as it is. That's really where he'd like to come, but with her parents only minutes away, that's definitely out.

She's close; he knows that the full flush in her face and the little involuntary jerks means she's just about there.

"Go on, then," he encourages. "Wet the seat for me, kitten."

Hermione gives over, panting hard and mewling, her eyes fierce and locked on his until the spasms force her neck to bow. Sirius can't hold it off any longer and joins her, the chrome spokes on the bike's wheels now dripping with white.

Hermione crumples and a little, and wobbles in the seat. Sirius tucks himself in and comes to her aid before she falls.

"I'll never be able to ride and not think of you," he murmurs as he pulls her to her feet. "You should have done that ages ago."

Hermione's arms drift up around his neck and she gives him a soft kiss. "I'm sorry I ruined the game."

"I'm not," he assures her. "For once I might actually be able to remember what your father and I talk about."

"Where's the fun in that?" she asks coy.

"Pumpkin, Sirius… are you home? We rang and we knocked but no one answered."

"Oh, drat!" squeaks Hermione. "My parents!"

"Be right there," calls Sirius. "Just have a seat in the sitting room and I'll get your drinks."

Hermione mouths a 'thank you,' gives him another kiss, and sprints from the garage, straightening her clothes.

Sirius chuckles as he watches her go. That had been a right fun little spot of foreplay, but the night was hardly over.


End file.
